Un San Valetin perfecto
by Rossi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke desde que vio a sakura se enamoro cuando estan en la universidad sasuke se le presenta la oportunidad de darle un san valetin perfecto a Sakura


_**Un San Valentín Perfecto**_

En la universidad Konoha falta una semana para del día de _**San Valentín, **_todas las chicas están emocionadas ya que ese día recibe y dan regalo a sus amigos y claro que también de la personas que ama. Sasuke Uchiha un joven de 20 años de piel blanca, ojos negro como el mismo carbón, cabello negro con reflejó azulados y un cuerpo **DIOS** perfectamente formado, él es el adonis de la universidad todas las chicas está detrás de él, pero a él solo le interesa una chica en especial ya que simplemente le encantaba su forma de ser, de expresarse, su sonrisa, su formar de caminar y eso ojos color jade que lo hipnotizaba, esa chica que volvía loco a Sasuke Uchiha es nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno la más inteligente de todas las chicas, bueno no todas pero es una de la mejores de todas la universidad, Sakura es muy diferentes a las otras chicas ya que esta no estaba detrás de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura si le llama un poco la atención Sasuke Uchiha pero no es para besar el piso por donde pasa.

A la hora de almuerzo todos los alumnos comía tranquilo, otros charlaba y otros simplemente leía libros y escuchaba música, Sasuke Uchiha no dejaba de observar a Sakura que esta cinco mesas apartada de la de él le encanta todo de ella no sabía porque pero le encantaba todo, la campana sonó para que entrara a su siguiente clase que por suerte le toca sentarse con ella.

Sakura cuando entro al aula y busco su asiento se encontró con su compañero de al lado que no la deja de mirar en todo el santo día cosa que no le molestaba simplemente la ponía nerviosa, se acerco a su sitio se sentó, Sasuke quería charla con ella pero la voz de la directora se escucho en los parlante.

Queridos alumnos le tengo una noticia como se acerca la el día de San Valentín, ese día haremos una fiesta para celebrar el día del amor por la noche así que busque pareja, pero como también es el día de la amistad puede ir simplemente con sus amigos y amigas, bueno esto lo que le tengo continúe con sus clases – Dijo la directora.

Sasuke se le ocurrió una brillante idea ese día se declararía a Sakura delante de toda la Universidad para que todo sepa que ella es del solamente de él y nadie más, pero había un pequeño problema así como él es admirado por a las chicas, ella es admirada por los chico que quería salir con ella.

Las clases terminaron y cada quien se fue para sus casas, los días pasaron volando cada día las chicas está muy emocionada (autora: quien no está emociona por el día de san Valentín), por otra parte los chicos buscan pareja para el baile y su regalo ya que es formar, tiene que buscar traje cosa que para uno es fastidios y para otros ya estaba acostumbrada.

Al fin llego el día todo la universidad está adornado por san Valentín, para la suerte de los alumnos la directora suspendió las clase pero antes de ir a sus casa tenía que arregla el salón en donde se habrán las fiesta, cada uno ayuda Sakura se encontraba con sus amigas Ino Yamanaca, Hinata Hyuga, Ten-Ten Amma, Temari No Sabuka y Matsuri.

¿Sakura ya tienes pareja? – Pregunto Ino picara.

No, Ino no tengo además yo me voy con ustedes – Contesto de lo más tranquila Sakura – Y ustedes tiene pareja – Pregunto Sakura a todas sus amigas.

Si – Contestaron todas.

¿Así y quiénes son los afortunados? – Pregunto Sakura muy picara viendo como sus amigas se sonrojaba.

Naruto Uzumaki – Contesto Hinata.

Shikamaru Nara – Afirmo Temari.

Sai – Dijo Ino.

Neji Hyuga – Dijo muy apenada Ten-Ten.

Gaara No Sabuka – Contesto Matsuri.

Me alegro por ustedes – Dijo Sakura muy feliz por sus amigas ya que ella es la única que no tiene pareja – _Seguro ira con Karin el Uchiha _– Pensó.

Por otra parte Sasuke está al otro extremo del salón con sus amigos Neji, Naruto, Sai, Gaara y Shikamaru.

Sasuke con quien vas porque nosotros ya tenemos pareja y tu sabe quien son – Dijo Naruto.

No sé con quién voy pero esta noche toda la universidad va estar sorprendido por la notica que diré – Dijo Sasuke adornando unos de los pilares del salón.

¿Así y de que se trata la noticia? – Pregunto Neji.

Esperen en la noche y todo sabrán – Contesto Sasuke.

Ya terminado el salón todo el mundo se fue a sus casas arreglarse para la fiesta de esta noche, Sasuke simplemente pensaba en lo que vía decir y lo que iba a pasar después de la fiesta no podía esperar a ver su expresión a cierta peli rosa, por otra parte Sakura se sentía triste ya que no tenia pareja y todo su universidad di la tenia ella era la única que no tenia.

Cuando todos llegaron a la fiesta el salón se veía espectacular, **Ino** lleva un vestido de veranos con estampado de flores (azul), sandalias con volantes (azul), bolso de mano geométrica (azul) y su cabello lo lleva suelto un estilo ondulado escalonado y un maquillaje sencillo azul. **Hinata** lleva el cabello suelto estilo belleza Natural, usa un vestido de baile "le pouf", tacones de aguja con tiras, bolso charotte (negro). **Ten-Ten **un vestido mirada verde, Zapatos peep toe de antes, bolso irlandés (verdes) y su cabello lo lleva recogido elegante. **Temari** usa un vestido de piel y lentejuela (marrón), zapatos de tacón tallado (marrón), bolso de mano de piel y su cabello lo lleva con una coleta y flequillo laterales.** Matsuri **lleva un vestido Bed of roses Dress, zapatos de tacón (Rojo), bolso de mano con lazo rojo, y su cabello suelto estilo de corto de raya a un lado. Sus parejas estaba muy asombrados por tal semejantes bellezas, Sasuke solo espera que llega su peli rosa, cosa que no tardo mucho ya que esta venia llegando usa un vestido brillante de tor! (acua) que llega más arriba de las rodillas, tacón de aguja de fiesta (acua), bolso de mano "namibia", diadema estrella de nieve (acua), collar de diamante de corazón, pulsera de plata "Filigrana", pendiente de acua con forma de lagrimas y un anillo de perla acua.

Sakura, amiga te ves súper – Dijo Ino que no le quito las vista de Sasuke cuando entro su amiga.

Gracias – Dijo Sakura sonrojada porque todas las miradas están encima de ella.

Toda la noche Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Sakura y cada unos de sus movimientos, hasta cuando Sakura bailo con otros chicos que cada vez despertaba sus celos no le gustaba que eso chicos se acercara tanto a **su** Sakura, pero el Dj coloco una canción muy lenta para las parejas, Sasuke no soporto más hacia que se acerco a donde está **su** Sakura y aquel chico bailando muy pegado para su gusto.

Me permite bailar con ella – Pregunto Sasuke al chico este solo de dio media vuelta y los dejo solos.

Hola Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura dándole su mano derecha a Sasuke.

Hola Sa-ku-ra – Dijo Sasuke al odio de Sakura cosa que la estremeció.

La música los envolvió en su propio mundo en donde solo existían ellos y más nadie, eso mismo pasaba con sus amigos, así paso toda la noche cada uno en su propio mundo así que Sasuke por un momento dejo a Sakura y llego hasta la tarima y llamo toda la atención de todo el salón.

Gracias por su atención, pues le tengo que contar algo que ni yo mismo me lo puedo creer, estoy enamorado – Dijo Sasuke dejando a todo atónico – la chica que me vuelve loco esta entres ustedes, quieren pistas para que adivinen – Pregunto Sasuke a lo que todos dijeron si – piel es blanco como la nieve, sus ojos color jade que parece que te hipnotiza – Sasuke cada cosa que decía baja unos de su escalones de la mini escalera de la tarima acercándose a donde esta Sakura – Y sus cabello rosado bebe siempre me encanto su cabello tan lacio con un aroma tan dulce a cereza – Sakura por su parte cada vez esta sonrojada por todo lo que Sasuke le decía – Y eso labio que cada noche lo besos en mis sueños tan dulce, tan tentador – Dijo Sasuke tocando los labios de Sakura – ¿Ya sabe quién es la chica que me tiene loco? – Pregunto Sasuke – Pues si no sabe quién es esa chica es Sakura Haruno y quiero preguntarle algo – Sakura simplemente asintió – ¿Sakura Haruno acepta ser mi novia? – Pregunto Sasuke.

Todos los alumnos esperan la respuesta de Sakura con ansia, Sasuke está muy nervioso ya que Sakura lleva 5 minutos sin decir media palabra.

Claro que acepto Sasuke-kun, acepto ser tu novia – Dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke.

Sasuke y Sakura unieron sus labios a lo que todo la universidad a aplaudieron, a otro le dio envidia, sus amigos lo felicitaron desde ese día todo ya sabe que Sakura es de Sasuke Uchiha y que nadie se debe meterse con ella o las pagas.

Fin

Feliz día del amor y las amistad a todas mis lectoras que leen mis historias me imagino que recibieron muchos regalos como yo jejeje! Todas mis amistades me regalaron y pues hasta mi novio que cada lo amo mas bueno bye deje mucho Reviews se lo merece la historia por favor siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bueno cuídense

Sayonara!


End file.
